lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Deven Seaworth
Deven Seaworth is the son of Davos, and Marya Seaworth making him a member of House Seaworth. Deven Strong would be born in the same year as Kyle Strong and during their youth the two were very close, but this all fell apart after Kyle Strong would come marry his betrothed in the form of Lara Deach of which shattered Deven's belief that he would end up with Kyle Strong (of whom had not loved him as he had loved Kyle), and following this Deven grew to despise Kyle Strong and with Kyle his entire family. Deven Seaworth would following the fight between Robert Strong and his elder brother Allard Seaworth travel northward with his brother where the two spent several months in the wilds of southern Dole against the wishes of their father, of whom they did not reveal the reason for their departure. During the Invasion of Harrenhall Deven Seaworth would lead a force against the leadership of House Wensington where he would kidnap the lord of the house, and several others and when he was unable to get them back to Seaworth controlled lands he killed Krella Wensington knocked out lord Charles Wensington and kidnapped his daughter Sofia Wensington and returned her back to the forces of House Seaworth. History Early History Kyle Strong Deven Strong would be born in the same year as Kyle Strong and during their youth the two were very close, but this all fell apart after Kyle Strong would come marry his betrothed in the form of Lara Deach of which shattered Deven's belief that he would end up with Kyle Strong (of whom had not loved him as he had loved Kyle), and following this Deven grew to despise Kyle Strong and with Kyle his entire family. Sparking a Fight Allard Seaworth would first meet Zooey Strong at the age of thirteen and as a young girl she was very close to Allard Seaworth of whom she secretly lost her virginity too at the age of fourteen, and in this relationship the two were extremely happy together and begin dreaming of marriage. This dream would be shattered when the emotionally unstable Deven Seaworth would discover their relationship when his brother Allard confided in him and wanting to spark the destruction of Kyle Strong and by extension House Strong he would reveal this to Robert Strong as well as lying and saying that Allard had extremely violent plans for Zooey Strong. Following Robert getting the letter revealing Deven's lies and half truths he would react violently and finding Allard he would spark a fight and then after beating up Allard nearly to death he threatened to finish the job if Allard did not leave her alone and afraid of Robert Strong he left briefly and their love affair ended for a time. Wilds of Dole Deven Seaworth would following the fight between Robert Strong and his elder brother Allard Seaworth travel northward with his brother where the two spent several months in the wilds of southern Dole against the wishes of their father, of whom they did not reveal the reason for their departure. Family Members Davos Seaworth Cover.jpg|Davos Seaworth - Father|link=Davos Seaworth House Seaworth.gif|Marya Seaworth - Mother|link=House Seaworth House Seaworth.gif|Halten Seaworth - Uncle|link=Halten Seaworth House Seaworth.gif|Steffon Seaworth - Cousin|link=Steffon Seaworth Relationships Category:People Category:People of Harrenhall Category:Human Category:Goth Category:House Seaworth Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Dead